


The Opening

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stressed out Viggo gets a special visit from Sean at his latest gallery opening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opening

Title: The Opening  
Authors: Carol (nverland) and Alex (ranger_girl0301)  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Viggo/Sean  
Beta: The sweet Tularia  
Disclaimer: We know no one in or associated with this. It is purely fiction. No harm intended  
Warning: M/M sex  
A/N 1: Originally posted 11-15-2006 A/N 2: Not to be archived or linked to without authors permission 

 

After working for the past two weeks getting everything set up for this gallery opening, Viggo was finally able to almost relax and walk around, talking with people. He was worn out from all the work, but the place was full and everyone seemed to like the exhibit, including the cute young blonde that had managed to grab his attention as she babbled on. Viggo wasn't sure what she was talking about; he was just smiling and nodding as he watched her ample chest bounce with each small movement. He was also unaware of Sean entering the room, standing to the side, watching him.

Viggo’s smiled, but it wasn’t a smile that Sean recognized as a good smile. It was not a happy smile, nor a pleased smile, but a tense, barely-there smile that didn’t reach his nose let alone his eyes. Sean knew he had better get the blonde sex-on-a-stick (literally, it would seem) away from his lover before Viggo did something he would most definitely regret later. The only catch was that Viggo didn’t know Sean was there, and his sudden appearance to save his poor boyfriend would undoubtedly ruin his carefully planned surprise.

However, when he saw the girl make an obvious reach for areas that were not only private but - more to the point - property of Sean Bean, he felt that an intervention was needed. He strode forward the thirty or so steps it took to reach the two and casually put his hand on Viggo's arm. "Mr. Mortensen? Your special guest has arrived. You're needed to greet him."

'And be shagged through the mattress by him,' Sean's eyes danced playfully with the thought.

Viggo startled at the sound of his lover’s voice. The last time they'd talked, Sean was going to be tied up and unable to make it for the gallery opening.

Smiling broadly, Viggo said a quick goodbye to the young woman and turned to follow Sean from the room. As they entered a small office, Sean shut and latched the door behind him.

Viggo started to turn towards him, "What are you doing here, babe?"

"Taking back what's mine," Sean growled with a feral grin, reaching for the collar of Viggo's dress shirt and pulling him the short distance, mouths clashing together in a desperate reunion kiss.

Groaning into the kiss, Viggo surrendered himself to the pleasure of having Sean there.

“Mine," Sean murmured into the kiss, biting almost roughly on Viggo's bottom lip, just the way his lover liked it.

"Oh fuck yes. Always," Viggo breathed back, clutching at the Brit.

Sean moaned as his arousal bumped against Viggo's, his hips arching to increase the friction between them.

Pulling away, Sean turned Viggo to face the desk and make quick work of unfastening his slacks, jerking them down.

"God Sean... please..." Viggo murmured, spreading his legs as he braced himself against the desk, the dress pants he had been wearing tightening around his limbs with the movement.

Sean groaned, becoming all the more aroused with the sight, and reached forward, grasping the top of the pants right below the waist and pulling hard, the fabric ripping along the seam.

"Hey-!"

"Be quiet or I'll gag you with it," Sean rumbled, enjoying the surprise in his lover's voice.

Viggo groaned at the sound of Sean's voice. He loved being possessed, and no one had ever taken him the way Sean did. Bending forward, he grasped the far edge of the desk.

"Please Sean, I need you."

Sean grinned and fell to his knees. "Gonna fuck you with my tongue, love....get you all open...that's all I have, you know, so you better let me do it good."

Viggo groaned and pressed his face against the desk, Sean's voice driving him insane with need.

Running his hands across the firm globes of Viggo's ass, he pulled them apart. Blowing lightly, he ran his tongue around the puckered opening before thrusting it into the tight hole.

Viggo cried out wordlessly, his fingers tightening on the desk's edge as he fought his body's response to the invasion. "Oh hell Sean..."

Sean grinned to himself and pushed his tongue deeper, his hot breath ghosting across Viggo's sac, feeling the other man's muscles tremble under his fingers. He groaned at the musky taste of his lover, so familiar, so primal, and he felt his cock grow easily.

Viggo gripped the edges of the desk, trying to ground himself. He loved aggressive, take-charge Sean. And nothing much better than being rimmed; the man had a wicked tongue.

Sean kept it up, torturing his lover until Viggo was a begging, moaning mess, his cock leaking copious amounts of fluid onto the desk. Sean slowly stood.

"I'm going to take you," he growled, pulling down his fly slowly, "hard and rough. And you are not to come until I'm finished with you."

Viggo groaned, trying to move his legs further apart. He wanted this, wanted to feel Sean buried inside of him.

Sean pressed against Viggo's back, his breath ghosting against Viggo's ear, and pressed the head of his cock to Viggo's wet entrance. Slowly pressing inside, he gritted his teeth to keep from ramming home into the tight heat of Viggo's body.

A steady stream of curses fell from Viggo's mouth as Sean tortured him ever so slowly. His lover's fingers dug deep into his hips, keeping him still until he felt the light bite of his lover's zipper pressing up against his skin. The realization that Sean hadn't even undressed made him moan out loud.

"Fucking hell, Sean. Move!"

Smiling against Viggo's sweat dampened neck, Sean pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside, then slammed back in, starting a brutal pace.

"Shit!" Viggo screeched, gripping the desk so hard his fingers hurt, struggling to stay upright as his knees threatened to give way.

Sean pounded into Viggo's tense body, the pressure in his balls growing more rapidly than he'd have liked. But it had been weeks since they were last together, and they really couldn't hide in this room for long. Several more well placed thrusts, and Sean was spilling himself inside Viggo, a muffled gasp of 'Viggo' falling from his lips.

Viggo groaned as Sean filled him with his hot, sticky cum, his body trembling and his legs barely holding him up. He was very thankful for the desk, as it took most of his weight, the edges feeling reassuring against his flushed skin.

He smelled more than felt Sean's fingers at his mouth, and he parted his lips to accept the wet digits, sucking and cleaning Sean's excess cum off of them with an appreciative groan, the taste helping to distract him from rubbing his throbbing cock on the harsh top of the desk.

Once Viggo had his hand cleaned, Sean slipped it underneath Viggo's body, grasping his hard shaft and tugging firmly. Two, three hard pulls and Viggo was spattering the desk and trying not to scream his release.

As the two men slumped over the wet surface of the desk there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Mortensen? Is everything alright?"

Viggo closed his eyes, struggling to gather himself and only speaking when Sean poked him roughly in the side. The silence had gone on for too long, and Sean was getting close to panicking as he struggled to remember whether they locked the door.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Just lightheaded for a bit. Needed a break. I'll be out soon."

Sean straightened up, slowly pulling his softened cock from Viggo's body.

"Come on, love, we need to get cleaned up and out of here. I want to get you home and take proper care of you."

As Viggo stood, grasping at the remains of his slacks, he looked sheepishly at Sean.

"These won’t stay up on their own now…Any suggestion how we get out of here with me having no pants?"  
"A very long coat?"

Viggo stared incredulously at Sean, watching as the man zipped his fly. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Yup. I don't exactly carry around an extra pair of pants in my pocket."

"So, where's the coat, and let's go home. I have some reciprocation planned.”

While Viggo pulled the scraps of fabric down his legs and off, Sean walked to the door and peeked out, flagging down one of the gallery employees.

"Mr. Mortensen isn't feeling well. Could you possibly get my coat for us? Long black duster."

Sean grinned adoringly at his disheveled lover. "I think, before payback, we both need a shower."

"Mmmm...I could do that," Viggo murmured, wrapping an arm around Sean's waist and kissing his neck.

A knock at the door broke them apart. Opening up just enough to take the coat, thank the young man and slip him a tip, Sean turned to Viggo grinning.

"Let's go home, love. I want to spend the rest of the night catching up."

"Me too. I've missed you."

Sean smiled tenderly at the response and helped Viggo tug the slightly large coat onto his form. "I've missed you too, baby."

As they made their way to the side entrance and out to the street, they were spotted by two ladies in the gallery.

"Willow, look. You see that?"

"Aw, look, Viggo isn't wearing pants, Namarie."

Both women giggled to themselves as they turned back to the art and plans of what to do when they got back to their hotel. 

~end


End file.
